Barren
by ElisaM35
Summary: Nothingness. Emptiness. A wasteland. Bella had her life completely altered at a young age. How will her demons affect her relationship with the one she was always meant to be with? AH AU Rated M for language, mild violence, some graphic content, and lemons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and all credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.

Barren

Prologue

'Breathe. Breathe. Dammit Bella breathe!' I scolded myself as another painful keening wail echoed off the bathroom walls. Here I was again. Fetal position, door locked, bawling myself into a state of sickness. How could this have happened? How could I have let myself get worked up to this point again? I had been a solid rock for all these months through the whole battle. Now this. A blow so powerful that in one fell swoop it knocked me clear back to square one.

"Bella?" Shit Edward. "Yes?" Jeez Bella you sound pathetic even to yourself. "Babe are you ok?" He worries about me constantly when this crap comes up. I hate myself even more for making him worry so much. "Yeah I'm fine just taking a moment to myself." My voice started to crack. If I had to speak again I wouldn't be able to hide the tears from him. Thankfully there a long pause as I quietly breathe out my sobs to not alert him. "Alright. Mom and dad will be here soon. I'll come get you when they pull up. I love you " With that his foot steps echoed his retreat. I sighed shakily, my emotions once again gaining control over me. Another painful sob slipped past my lips and my body shook incontrollably.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I had worked so hard to make a shell of iron around my heart. To not let any of it get to me. My iron clad facade had cracked under the heat and pressure leaving me defeneless once again. I can't see Alice anytime soon. I can't even speak to her now. My best friend is now my enemy to my perfectly built wall and I can't let her destroy it. The worst part is she isn't even trying to and it will be very painful to avoid her until I get myself under control again.

'Don't think about it. Control your thoughts.' It wasn't working. It usually did. My mind raced back in time through everything we've been through. All the beautiful and tragic moments since I had my heart stolen by the man outside.

Hello! I have been an avid fanfiction reader for years and decided to take a leap of faith at long last. This is my first fanfiction. I am editing it by myself so please be merciful on the grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this short intro. Please leave me helpful criticism and comments!

On the flip side,

Elisa


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter One_

2003

My sophomore year of high school was the first year I ever joined an after school club. The music teacher Mrs. McGuiness had approached me during study hall a few days ago. She had heard from Charlie that I assisted last year with the school play and was an indespensable asset. Embarrassed by Charlie's admission I confirmed that I did help the president of the drama club because the assistant director had come down with influenza a few weeks before the show. However I reminded her that Jasper was also my best friend and he knew I could never say no to him. She prodded me with questions about my knowledge of stage equipment, my limited knowledge of sound equipment, and my ability to sew. The last I was happy to say I was very proficient at doing. No thanks to Renee's short lived scheme to learn to sew about two years go. She was practically dancing in place as she begged me to help the show choir backstage crew and help manage the girls only show choir group. Reluctantly I agreed mostly because I needed something to add to my college application for extra curricular activities other than my part time job.

So here I am sitting on a large tour bus headed to an Invitational at a school in Sioux Falls. The problem is five in the morning is just too early. Top it off I was surrounded by yuppy girls like Jessica sitting next to me, jabbering on and on about what school was doing what song or who the hot guy was from last year that did the head stand, and I was in hell. I feigned early morning exhaustion after sitting down and turned my attention outside the window to pass out for the remainder of the ride.

We arrived a short bus ride later and pulled into the large high school parking lot already filling with other buses. As the students piled out they began hauling in their large costume bags, various props they would use during their shows, and the sound equipment. I pulled out my sewing bag and a bag of cables before I trudged towards the school. Two girls around my age with their hair wrapped into neat sock buns greeted us at the enterance. After a quick thank you from Mrs. McGuiness for taking care of us today we followed them down a series of halls. I drooled when we passed the cafeteria and smelled pancakes and sausage patties sizzling away for us early risers. I would be stopping there right after the girls were done with their morning performance.

I walked into our designated classroom and set to work unwinding rollers out of the nearest girl's hair, a snot in my class named Lauren. I had just started pulling out the second row when it happened. A loud, obnoxious techno song blasted across the room causing several girls to jump. Frowning, I looked around the room to find the source of gawd awfulness until my eyes fell upon him. He was adjusting the volume on the speakers so I couldn't see his eyes but his face was that of a demigod. His chin was square and jaw line strong like a Greek statue. His lips were slightly tilted into a frown but totally kissable (wait did I say that?) Anyway his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration partially hidden by his unruly mess of copper colored hair. Oh gawd I wanted to tame those locks...then he raised his eyes. They were his best feature by far. Deep green like the grass hills by our house. I was mesmerized by their depth.

His eyes swept across our group with a slight scowl, as if daring us to say something about his music selection.

"Um Earth to Bella? You need to finish my hair." Lauren sneered. I snapped my gaze back to the rollers and began to unroll them once more, albeit slower. Wow he was gorgous! I wonder if I could get him to talk to me? "Ow! Bella pay attention you are pulling my hair!" With a sigh I continued to pull the rollers, sneaking peeks at the hot home room monitor.

"Isn't he cute?" Jessica whispered into my ear when I peeked over at him again. I shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "Yeah he's ok." Jessica giggled in her annoying way. "Yeah but what is with that get up? He looks like Johnny Cash!" A few girls listening to us laughed at her comment. I frowned as I checked him out again. Instead of the usual t-shirt and jeans everyone else was wearing he was dressed in a black button down collared shirt and black slacks. I didn't see anyrhing wrong with his outfit. He glanced our way when the girls started laughing and our eyes met. Mine widened when I realized I was caught staring. I quickly diverted my eyes to the clock over his head. Ten more minutes until warm ups. I could see him smirk a little before I turned my attention back to the task at hand. Once her head was completely free of rollers I sat at a desk and started fixing a loose button on her dress.

I tried not to watch him while I worked but I followed his movement out of my peripheral. My heart quickened when I realized he was moving in my direction. I turned all my focus back to my work as I waited anxiously to see what he did next. "Excuse me miss?" A soft, velvet voice spoke above me and my eyes raised slowly to look up into the face of the demigod. I saw him quickly search my face before giving me a little smile. "Are you the director for this group?" I grinned like an idiot up at him. He must think I am crazy. 'Tame yourself Bella before you scare him off!' "No. I'm just helping backstage. And you are?" He continued to look hard into my eyes, making me worry I had upset him with my obvious ogling. "Edward. My name is Edward and I am your home room monitor. I'm here to help keep you guys out of trouble. Can I get your name?"

Afraid that I was staring and drooling I returned my attention back to my mending. "Bella." He didn't say anything further but I felt him still standing there. Steeling myself I raised my gaze once more to meet his breathtaking face. "Is there something else you need from me?" He smirked before leaning his hands on the desk, bringing his face close to mine and causing me to comically gulp in my head. "Bella...if you need anything..." He smiled a wickedly sexy smile and I felt my blush creep up my neck into my cheek when I got his double meaning. I nodded shakily and returned my focus to my task. Blissfully, and sadly, he walked away from me.

The girls had a wonderful performance and everything ran smoothly backstage. However there was one minor distraction. Edward was also assisting us backstage. He kept 'unintentally' bumping into me when I bent to fix a hem or he was brushing his hands across my shoulders as he was slipping past me. It was unnerving and exhilarating all at once. I kept telling myself he was doing it on accident but then his hand grazed my butt and I gave him a death glare. He just gave me his devilishly flirtatious grin and kept on moseying. Oh he knew what he was doing alright.

As we were reentering the classroom I noticed something atop of my sewing bag. Curiously I picked up what turned out to be a movie case. 'The Princess Bride' one of my favorites. Dumbfounded as to who had given it to me I was startled when a husky voice murmmered into my ear, "Stealing wonderful movies Bella? Tsk, tsk, shame on you." I whirled around and gasped softly when I realized Edward was mere inches from my body. I bit my bottom lip as I cotemplated my next move. This guy was flirting with me, openly. I quickly tucked the movie case under the back of my shirt into my jeans. A mischievous gleam flickered in his eyes as he watched my movements. "I don't know how to break it to you but that is definately not going to deter me." I winked at him and in my best sassy voice replied, "Good I need a challenge." I slowly backed away from his advance, stepping easily over the various bags around us. His lunge surprised me and I turned too fast to realize my foot was caught in a duffel bag strap. I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for my inevitable fall and the shame that was to follow. My body was pulled abruptly upright by a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I blinked my eyes open and was surprised to find my arms wrapped atop of his. I turned to thank him for catching me but my words stuck in my throat when his piercing gaze meets mine. I couldn't even force a thank you past my lips as he looked intently into my face. My God his eyes were just so green.

"Bella...my movie please?" He quietly requested. 'Oh please kiss me.' My brain thought and my body stiffened. What is wrong with me? I just met this guy! I slipped from his grasp quickly and tugged the movie out, offering it back with a mumbled apology. He stared at me, obviously confused by my whiplash change in attitude, before taking the movie case, brushing my hands with his (by mistake?) "Thank you...would you like to take a walk with me?" My mouth dropped open in surprise. I stammered for a moment trying to find the words. "I...I have to stay with the other girls." He shrugged and held out his hand. "We won't be long." I paused for a second before I laid my hand in his grasp and followed his lead.

We walked into the cafeteria where he graciously bought my desired pancakes and sausage. After I devoured my meal we set off again. We ended up walking around the school and its grounds. We talked about ourselves for the most part. I learned he was a senior and the middle child of three. His older brother Emmett was finishing his associates degree before moving next summer to study at the University of Iowa business school. His little sister Alice was my age and a loose cannon from the sounds of it. He talked about his passion for law, his love of history and Led Zepplin. He questioned my only child upbringing, my love of classic liturture, and my friends. We finally wound up in the classroom and we're shocked to see the girls packing up their bags.

"There you are!" Mrs. McGuiness appeared out of nowhere before us. She exchanged a look between us and I blushed furiously, horiffied at what she must have thought we were doing. "Bella the girls did not place for finals. We are sending you guys home for the day. The boys can handle unloading the equipment when we get back tomight." With that she excused herself.

We stood quietly for a moment in the hallway, unsure of what to say next. "Will you be at my school's show choir Invitational next week?" I gushed out before I realized I was speaking. He grinned that wide crooked smile which made me temporarily forget to breathe. "I will...do I get to see you then too?" I nodded slowly trying not to seem overly eager. I was thankfully off the hook for babysitting the group at our Invitational. They needed help directing traffic in the hallways so I would be wandering around most of the day. He leaned in and gently took my hand, rubbing his thumb across my flesh, causing my stomach to flip. "I'll be looking for you." With that he turned to return to the auditorium leaving me speechless and anxious for it to be next Saturday already.

Hello again! Thank you for reading my first chapter! I have to say I am thrilled to finally write this story. It has been hounding me to be shared for a few months now. It probably isn't clear but this takes place in western Iowa. To be honest I have never been to Washington and I don't think I would do it justice by guessing what it looks like. A lot of things that Edward and Bella will do are things my husband and I did growing up/dating as small town kids (well I grew up in a city and he corrupted me with the small town fun.) BTW I love techno just not at 6 AM so no hating! My plan is to do weekly updates. Pace myself with this first fic. If you have questions, comments, or constructive criticism please leave a comment.

On the flip side,

Elisa


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Two_

I thought about Edward all week long. I mentally kicked myself several times for never getting his phone number. Jasper kept teasing me about how I should be thanking him for meeting my 'soulmate'. "If it wasn't for my persistance that you had to help your poor ol' friend in a time of crisis you'd never have gotten that good reputation. Then you never would've been arm wrestled into helpin' the show choir. Therefore you n' lover boy would've never met. You're welcome darlin'!" He exclaimed with his heavy Texan drawl and a cheshire grin. My eyes could not have rolled harder. My other best friend Rosalie had been surprisingly quiet when I explained our encounter and gushed about Edwards good looks and great peronality. Rose almost ALWAYS had an opinion and wasn't afraid to share it. However it unnerved me that she wasn't giving me any opinion...at all. By Friday I gave up trying to coax anything out of her. I was bouncing and giddy throughout the day, willing time to hurry up. At lunch Rosalie gave me the death glare when I interrupted her story for the third time to check the clock.

"BELLA. GET. AHOLD. OF. YOURSELF." She slammed her hand on the table in front of me, causing me to jump. Sheepishly I grinned at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Rose if you saw him and talked to him like I did you'd be anxious too." She and Jasper shared a quick look and I frowned. Uh oh. "Bella, darlin'..." Here it comes. "We need to talk. Now don't be gettin' upset over nothin'. Kay? We are just a little...concerned." Rosalie, never one to be bashful, finally said something. "Bella what if he is just, you know, a serial flirt?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise as my deep brown eyes bore into her worried hazel eyes. We kept this staring contest for a good minute before I shrugged my shoulders. "Then when I see him next I would know wouldn't I? He'll brush me off if he's not interested." Rosalie narrowed her eyes and her lip thinned into a tight line of anger. "Bella you do realize if he breaks your heart Jasper and I will have to tear him a new one, right?" I scowled at her. "Rose knock it off. It's not like he's my boyfriend." "That's just my point." She snapped, crossing her arms defensively. "What if he doesn't want to date you? I have never heard you being interested in any guy like this one. From the sounds of it he's a smooth operator. One second you're swept off your feet. The next you are naked, crying in a strange bed, and he has disappeared." The three of us quieted, the silence very uneasy. I knew who she was speaking of. Roy had done a number on Rosalie our freshman year. He was a senior and very good looking. Rose was head over heels when he took advantage of her. Luckily he left for college soon after but the last few weeks of school had been rough on Rose last year. Roy basically turned her into a slut in everyone's eyes. It took a while to rebuild her reputation this year. I grasped her hands in mine. "I love you Rose...thank you for looking out for me. I promise I wouldn't let that happen. I have no intention of sleeping with Edward." Yet. She squeezed my hands reassuringly before she wiped her eyes clear of tears. Jasper cleared his throat. "So Bella how will we find this guy?"

Saturday morning arrived and I was running around my room, frantic. We had a show choir Invitational shirt and hoodie we had to wear but I wanted my Lucky brand jeans for sure. As Jasper described they made my ass look delectible. I finally found them in Renee's drawer (she always insisted we wear the same size clothing so she gets confused...sigh.) I tugged on my outfit and threw on my white Kswiss tennis shoes so I would be comfortable. I did little makeup. My face was basically blemish free at the moment so a little mascara and some shinny lip gloss was it. My hair was another story. It would not straighten, waving defiantly down my back. With a huff I threw it up into a messy bun atop my head, mentally daring it to defy me. Once I was finally complete I ran out the front door. Ah old trusty rusty. It was a 1989 Oldsmobile. Tan colored, ran like a bucket of bolts, and completely reliable.

The drive to school took less than ten minutes. When I arrived there were already a ton of people milling around, getting ready to open the doors. I found Jasper sitting on the stone wall outside our cafeteria, eating a breakfast burrito. Wordlessly he held out a fresh burrito to me and I devoured it. Rose appeared at my side as I was rolling my empty wrapper into a ball. "Fuck you'd think they could start this shit at a decent hour." A few parents walking by gave her an indignant look which she promptly glared right back. I shook my head. "Rose as it is this thing is going to go until ten o'clock tonight." She muttered indignantly and took the last swig of her coffee. "Right so operation Hottie. I saw on the bus chart that Edwards school should be here by eleven. They only have one group performing today and they go on at one o'clock. If they don't make it to finals they will be gone by seven. You basically have eight hours to find your man. Shouldn't be too hard." My mouth hung open in awe at her. Where was the snarky girl from yesterday? She gave me a surprised look when she took in my face. "What? You like him that much I will do whatever I need to do to find him. Look you have main building duties until five then you are done. Jasper is helping in the auditorium this afternoon so he can be your eyes there. I'm helping with the cafeteria at lunch and I can be your eyes there." She sounded like a James Bond secret agent. "Thanks Rose...for helping." She smiled and gave me a playful nudge. "I get to be maid of honor at your wedding." We all laughed and hung out for a few minutes before a notice over the loud speakers let us know the first bus was arriving. "Good luck guys." I hugged them both before we turned to go our separate ways for the day.

I ran like crazy. I was everywhere and by eleven I was completely exhausted. I took a quick lunch break and ate a walking taco while I chatted with Angela Weber, a classmate who also was monitoring hallways. "Do you know if the Sioux Falls bus has come in yet?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant. "Yeah they got here about fifteen minutes ago." I choked on the swallow of water I was taking. Edward was here! "Sorry, sorry wrong pipe. Angela do you know where their home room is?" I didn't bother to hide my eagerness out of my voice. She looked at me a little confused. "Um...I think they are on second floor in the AP room." I threw a thanks over my shoulder and I was flying out the door. I raced down the hallway, yelling apologies to people I accidentally bumped into. I jumped the stairs two at a time and flew through the doors to the second floor. The hall was filled with students from different schools. I pushed slowly through the crowd, trying to be more polite when I would accidentally bump into someone. Finally I made it to the AP room. My whole body was trembling with excitement as I peeked in. No one was in there but all their bags and equipment were. My heart sank. I'd missed him. A loud laugh at the end of the hall caught my attention and I glanced by chance in its direction. It was his copper hair! Edward was here! He and a few other guys were walking towards the other stairwell. I snuck through the crowd as fast as I could, reaching the top of the stairwell just as they were reaching the bottom. Shit. I ran quickly down the stairs but tripped and had to catch myself from falling. Not to be detered I kept up my running pace and reached the bottom of the stairs, trying desperately to see his head above the crowd. I looked down the hall for a few minutes to no avail. I'd lost him..."Bella we need you to come off break and help on third floor." A voice crackled over a walkie talkie I had on my side. With a defeated sigh I made my sad way up the stairs.

I looked all afternoon for him but never caught sight of him. Rose and Jasper met me at the wall once I was off duty. "Did you find him darlin'?" Jasper asked kindly when I took a seat. "I did earlier today during break but I lost him in the crowd...Did either of you see a guy that I described?" They both shook their heads. "Well his school made it to finals so he'll definately be around. We'll grab a quick bite and go hunt for him. We should be able to find him in two hours." Rose reasoned and Jasper nodded. I just stared at my hands sullenly, mad at myself for not catching up with him earlier. Rose gave me a light shove. "Hey don't pout. We'll find him don't worry."

Two hours of searching yielded nothing. I had all but given up hope. "The finale starts in fifteen minutes. He has to be in the auditorium. Let's try there." Rose lead the way. The auditorium was packed and the noise was deafening. How was I ever going to find Edward in this crowd? I stood on my tip toes, looking as quick as I could through the thousands of faces. There was only a few minutes before the finale started. Then the lights would be dimmed until the end of the Invitational. I would never find Edward then. I started to panic, contemplating what my next move was when Jasper tugged my arm. "Bella! I found a guy that looks like your man!" He yelled into my ear over the noisy crowd. My heart soared as I turned in the direction that Jasper was pointing. I leaned over the railing and looked down into the bleachers below. It took me a moment to spot him but then I did about five rows down in front of us. "Edward!" I yelled, hoping my voice would carry. Several people sitting below looked up at me, annoyed by my loudness. I ignored them and called several more times to no avail. Shit, what was I going to now? I looked around, trying to think until my eyes landed on the garbage bin next to the door. I walked over and peered inside. Luckily right on atop was a crumpled program. I picked it up without a second thought of how unsanitary this was. I marched back to my spot at the rail. 'God please let this work.' I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn but I had to try something. I pulled my arm back, took a deep breath, and threw it over hand as hard as I could, aiming for his head. The wad didn't even waiver in its trajectory and nailed him smack in the back of his head. His whole body turned immediately, his eyes narrowed in obvious anger. When he spotted me standing on the second level his face broke out into a huge grin, causing me to give him a goofy, giddy grin back. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" I yelled as he started to climb over people to reach me. Several people said some choice words as he pushed past them but he was oblivious to them, his eyes honed in on my smiling face. At last he past the last person, grabbed the bottom rail, and hauled himself over. Then he was there, in front of me, taking my hands eagerly. "Bella I'm so glad you found me. I was looking for you all day." I took in his face, a delightful tightening in my stomach at his words made my insides dance with glee. "Me too...what shall we do?" He studied my face for a moment more before he started to slowly pull me towards the exit. "Let's go for another walk. I would like to talk to you privately if that's ok?" I immediately followed him without a second thought. I turned my head a little to look at Jasper and Rose. "I'll be back guys." Jasper winked and gave me an encouraging smile. Rose's lips were in a thin line, a worried look crossed her face and was gone after a second. I mentally rolled my eyes at her, my face trying to convey that I would be fine. We walked out the front doors and turned onto the sidewalk, slowly making our way down the block. We didn't say anything for a while, enjoying our comfortable silence. Finally Edward cleared his throat. "Bella I want to ask you something." I smiled a little and looked over at his expectant face. "Sure go ahead." Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Bella I know we don't know each other well but I would really like it if you would go steady with me." I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. "Go steady?" I laughingly asked. "Edward nobody goes steady anymore." He stopped in his tracks, causing me to stop with our linked hands. I turned to face him and he had that amazingly handsome grin on his face. "Well we will." He replied simply, using his free hand to push a strand of my curly hair that had come loose behind my ear. I bit my bottom lip in contemplation as I feigned that I was considering his offer. "Hmm...alright...yes I would love to 'go steady' with you Edward."

**Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! Luckiest shot ever, huh? People should go steady more instead of going out. Sounds a little more committed instead of buffet style. I hope you guys will be patient with me as we go through the beginning of Edward and Bella's relationship. I think it's really important to see them grow into a couple before shit hits the fan. Yes I said weekly chapters but they are churning out so fast that I will work with this faster pace. Life does get in the way so FYI it will probably slow down soon. I'm trying my best to edit stuff and apologize for my missed errors. If you have questions, comments, or constructive criticism please leave a comment or PM.**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Three_

Sitting at my desk beside my bedroom window I sighed for the hundredth time while I tapped a nonsensical beat with my pencil. After Edward asked me to 'go steady' I put my name and phone number in his flip phone. Too poor to own one of my own Edward reassured me he would call me by next weekend. He had family obligations to tend to most of the week and wouldn't be able to talk until then. "Argh damnit!" I yelled at the window before flinging the pencil across the room. Exasperated I reclined my chair, tilted my head back so I could stare at the ceiling, and kicked my feet onto my desk. It was now the Sunday after the Invitational. Eight long days later. Rosalie threatened to drive me to Sioux Falls if I didn't stop driving her bonkers with my sulking. Jasper, ever understanding of people's feelings, was being sympathetic to my plight. He kept reassuring me that he could tell Edward was smitten by me and would not ditch me. "Then why the fuck isn't he calling?" Rosalie muttered.

The phone rang and my ears perked, listening to Renee answer. This had been my habit for the last three days after Charlie chewed me out for hovering around the phone when he was on call. "Bella! Edward is on the line!" I whipped my head up lightening quick and scrambled to get up. Unfortunately my feet didn't get the memo in time and tangled themselves, causing me to roll out of my chair and land in a sprawling pile on the floor. 'Ow.' I mentally whined before I clamored to me feet and flew down the stairs into the living room. Renee held out the phone, a cheesey smile plastered on her face. I ignored her obvious pleasure and shooed her out of the room when I took the phone. "Hello?" "Bella. It's me, Edward." I smiled brightly as I began to pace around the room. "Edward...hmm...Edward...name sounds familiar." I could hear him smile through the phone. "Yeah I'm that one guy...you know last Saturday...who wants to see if you could go on a date Friday?" My heart skipped a beat. Our first date! "Oh yeah that guy! I knew you sounded familiar. It's been so long." He laughed at that point and I felt my nerves slowly ease. "Touche. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to be around. I would take you out this week but my parents have a no dating on school days rule." I was shocked. We're his parents really that strict? I mean I had curfew for non school stuff on weekdays but I doubt Charlie and Renee would tell me no date if it ended at ten o'clock and my homework was done. As strict as they are were they not going to like me? "Bella?" I jumped out of me reverie. "Sorry! What were you saying?" Edward paused and for a second I thought he was going to call it off. "Um well I asked if you would like to go to the habachi grill on Friday at six? Maybe grab some dessert at the bakery down town afterwards?" He sounded nervous. I could do somersaults right about now. I was making him nervous! "That sounds great. So pick me up at six right?" I swore I heard a little sigh of relief before he answered. "Yes six o'clock I will be at your place." I smiled, thrilled to have it all set up. "Sounds good. So what have you been up to?" We talked for another hour about school and family. I told him about Jasper and Rosalie helping me find him. He seemed very interested to meet them. He told me about his sister wrecking havoc in everyone's closets right now including his. "Damn terrorist is what she is." I laughed, easily enjoying one of the best conversations I had ever had with a guy. "Bella it's getting late. Time to say good night." Charlie rumbled loudly at the living room enterance, making sure he was loud enough for Edward to hear. I glowered at Charlie and he turned tail out of the room. With a sigh I informed Edward I had to go. He promised to call me again tomorrow night "I'll be here. Good night Edward." "Good night Bella. Can't wait to talk again." I smiled ear to ear. "Me too...night." With that I hung up. My first date...YES! I did a little dance in a circle until I caught sight of Renee watching. "Bella why don't you get ahold of Rosalie and see if she'd like to come over Friday after school and help you get ready?" She was acting calm...motherly...it was scaring me. I gave her a weird look. "Don't you want to help?" She laughed and ran into the room to hug me. "Of course I do! I will give you my honest opinion. But really I can't do make up or curl your hair like she can " She had a point so I quick dialed Rose before Charlie chewed me out again, Renee being a sneaky look out for me. "Rose are you free Friday after school?"

I turned twice in front of Rose. "Be honest." She gave me a small grimace. "Well...it's...nice and...prudish?" I scowled at her in the mirror. "I am not wearing that thing." I pointed accusing to a scrap of fabric on the bed next to her. "What?! Your boobs look great in this dress." I turned my attention back to the mirror to put my earrings on. "Tch. Wasn't it you the other week trying to defend my honor and maidenly virtue?" A pillow smacked me in the butt and I jumped in surprise. "Har dee har har. If he's the gentleman you claim him to be you should be able to flaunt the goods without any worry." I sighed, exasperated with this debate. "Rose that is not me. This," I waved my hands up and down my body, "is me." Edward and I had talked every night this week. From our conversations I gathered that he seemed like a casual dress kind of guy so I chose a pair of charcoal gray dress slacks and a royal blue sweater. My pointed black stiletto heels were a little precarious to wear but Rose insisted I wear something sexy. I let my hair fall in soft curls that Rose pinned away from my face. I fought Rose on piling on the make up. Rose tried to stare me down for a few seconds before throwing her hands in the air. "Alright! Whatever. You look ten years older in that get up but that's my opinion." I nodded, satisfied to win. "Good now give me a natural look please." She gave me the evil eye. "Hold your horses and sit down." I sat down on my desk chair and obediently closed my eyes.

At five to six I was ready and pacing by the front door. Renee had complimented me on my lovely outfit and even let me borrow her black trench coat with silver buttons. It hit me just at the knee and made me look 'sophisticated' according to Renee. I had already told her and Charlie that I was going to wait for them to meet him. "It's nothing personal dad but he kind of deserves to know that you're a cop." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me and muttered. "Shouldn't make a damn bit of difference what I do. I should meet the guy taking my baby girl out." I sighed and kissed his cheek. "Next time. I promise I will tell him tonight." The door bell rang at almost six on the dot. I ran as fast as those stupid heels would let me and opened the door enough to slip out. With an iternal sigh and 'you got this' I turned to face him. He was just as breathtakingly handsome as ever. He wore his signature black collared shirt and a nice pair of khaki slacks. I could tell he tried to tame his hair but it just wasn't going for it. I didn't care because he looked amazing regardless. He took my appearance in slowly, smiling into my bright red face. "Bella you look beautiful." I couldn't stop myself from blushing. At this rate I will be perpetually red. "Thank you. You look...dashing." He laughed and took me by my hand. "Dashing eh? Well my lady shall we be off to partake in some frivolity?" I burst out laughing, enjoying our flirtatious bantering. "In all seriousness I am not really sure how to get to the habachi grill from here." He frowned, obviously embarrassed. I shrugged as we walked hand in hand down my front walkway. "That's alright. I can drive us there if that's ok with you?" Edward stopped us suddenly at the driveway. "Bella...I don't mind if you do...no offense but my car is...well..." He gestured in front of us, which I looked towards, and about fell over. A mustang. A freaking brand new mustang. My mouth was hanging open and Edward nudged me. "Don't drool too much." I snapped my mouth shut and turned my incredulous stare on him. "You drive _that?_" Then he blushed, surprising me further. "My dad is a doctor...he said he always wanted one growing up. Living vicariously through me I guess." I walked slowly around it, admiring the cherry red paint. "It's beautiful." He walked over to the driver side and opened the door. "If you feel comfortable driving it to the grill I'm sure I can bumble my way to the bakery afterwards." My face hurt from my huge grin. "Sure." Skipping, just a little, I made my way over to him and slid into the seat. After closing me in he strode around to the other side and hopped in. He held out the keys to me which I timidly took. "You ok with this?" He asked a little nervously. I put the key in and paused. "I have to tell you something..." I could see him stiffen slightly. "Ok..." I turned the car over and slammed the car into reverse. With an impish grin I glanced in his direction. "Charlie is the chief of police so I know them all. Oh and my grandfather was a racer." With that I put my foot down and flew down my driveway before shifting quickly into drive and hauling ass through the curvy back roads of my home. Edward clung to the door and stared at me in bewilderment. "Your grandpa drove a race car?" "That's how I learned to drive. He'd take me on the track and let me have a go or two in his race car." I felt the same adrenaline I felt in his race car as I weaved this baby around tight corners. "You're pretty good for a cop's kid." He teased and I jerked the wheels just a bit to make him cringe. "Yeah one of the perks of being a cop's kid, they teach you a thing or two as well." We finally pulled off the gravel onto the pavement and drove towards the city. "So Bella have you decided what you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked casually. I felt my face immediatly flinch in pain before I masked it over. "Not quite sure yet. Something in a field where I help others like a nurse." I chanced a look and saw him staring at me with a look I couldn't identify before he nodded. "Yeah...you definately would do well in the medical field. Maybe you'll be a doctor some-" "No." I interrupted. 'Fuck Bella don't be so defensive.' I mentally scolded. I had to think fast. "I am not big on blood. Maybe I'll do occupational therapy or something." Again he said nothing but I chose to not look his way. We just started dating. I am not going to go down this rabbit hole just yet and scare him off. "So University of Northern Iowa is the college you are going to right?" I asked to change topics. "That's the current plan at least." He replied. "Who knows what life has in store?" "No shit." I muttered softly. Why was this crap coming up now? I turned down the road towards the habachi grill, lost in thoughts that I did not want to share with Edward. "Um Bella isn't this a one way?" Edward asked in a raised, panicked voice. 'What? Oh fuck!' I jerked back to the present to see three lanes full of cars barreling towards us. I let out a scream of surprise and floored it, going well over the speed limit towards the cars. "BELLA ARE YOU-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I swung the car hard into the restaurant entrance just as the first car sped by, honking and flipping us off. I found the first parking spot and put it in park immediately.

I was breathing heavily, numb with embarrassment. What the hell just happened? "I...I'm so sorry I..." I was at a loss of words. I had lived in this town for sixteen years. How could I turn down a one way street the wrong fucking way?! It was then that I noticed Edward's shoulders were shaking, his soft laugh turning into a full blown hysterical fit. I could have cried if it weren't for the kiss he placed on my cheek. "From now on I drive." He smiled good natured, trying to convey he wasn't upset. My stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. Edward...had kissed me...oh it felt so good so...right. I sighed shakily, giving him my best smile. I saw him intake a sharp breath when I smiled and it faltered. "What's the matter?" I asked nervously. He shook his head. "I'll tell you after our date, promise." He slipped out of the car, walked around and opened the door for me.

The dinner went fantastic after my driving fiasco. Edward was as entertaining as the chef. He caught some rice and shrimp in his mouth when the chef flung it at him. I managed to get one bite of rice somehow and declined the shrimp knowing my luck. After filling up Edward did bumble around for a half an hour before he found the bakery. (I'm pretty sure he did it purposely to talk to me more.) We shared a piece of cheesecake over coffee. Edward talked about how he grew up not too far from my place in another little Iowa town. They had moved last year because his dad, Carlisle, had a job offer. He told me about his mom Esme, being an interior decorator, having a new partner at a store that was going regional in a few years. I told him about Renee and Charlie. I explained how they met in college and married eight years and one oops later. I talked about growing up in a police office and Renee's kooky hobbies. I talked about her passion for speech therapy and how she specializes in neglected and abused toddlers. We talked about our favorite movies, both of us loving alot of the same movies like The Labyrinth and Twister, and past times we enjoyed. Glancing over my head Edward gave a sad sigh as I ate my last bite of cheesecake. "It's getting late. I need to get you home so you make curfew." I nodded sadly. We had been having such a good time it was a shame to end. The ride back to my place was quiet, some light rock and roll playing in the background. Edward had grabbed my hand as soon as we were in the car and held it the entire drive. The butterflies were slowly growing again in my stomach the closer we got to my place. We had to end the night perfectly with a good night kiss. Once we were in front of my house I panicked a little. We're we going to do it here? Would we do it at my door? What if Charlie interrupted? "I had a wonderful night." Edward finally said, making me smile. "I did too. Thank you Edward for taking me out." "You are most welcome Bella." We sat quietly for a few more moments. "Well it's the end of the date. What were you going to tell me earlier?" I was hoping to prolong the inevitable goodnight. He licked his lips before turning to face me. His hand reached out to brush one of my curls behind my shoulder. "This is going to sound cheesey...but when you smiled I was thinking that you were, by far, the prettiest girl I have ever seen." I sucked in a sharp breath. I felt so gorgeous and embarrassed all at once. "Really?" I questioned in a high pitched voice. He nodded, never taking his dark eyes off of me. "I meant it Bella when I said you were beautiful. You are...stunning." I bit my lip, indecisive, before throwing caution into the wind. I leaned over and tenderly pressed my lips against his. His lips were smooth, tasting like cheesecake and coffee. His hands slid up my arms and up my neck to the nape of my hair. He didn't push his tongue against me or force me to deepen the kiss. We shared several long kisses like this and it felt heavenly. When I pulled back and looked in his eyes they were hooded and I could feel his desire for me. "Let me walk you to your door?" I nodded, unable to speak. He reluctantly slid his hands out of my hair and climbed out of the car. I took a few deep breaths, recaping the kiss and still wanting more in my head. Once he helped me out we took our time making our trip up to the door hand in hand. Sadly, we reached my lit front door all too soon. "Call me tomorrow?" I asked, very eager to talk and see him again as soon as possible. "I will. Goodnight Bella." He gave me another kiss, this one quick and chaste compared to the ones in the car. He slowly withdrew his hand from mine and made the listless walk back to his car. Disappointed we didn't get another long kiss I went to walk in and caught Charlie putting down the blind quickly. 'Grr...' I stormed in to give Charlie a piece of my mind.

The next morning Edward called as promised. We made plans to go sledding that next Sunday. He suggested that we invite Jasper and Rosalie so they could meet him. After setting up the date there was an akward pause. He became very quiet and kept clearing his throat. "Edward is everything ok?" He didn't say anything for a long time before letting out a huge sigh. "Well...it's my senior year...and I have this prom thing I'd like to take you to...if you're interested that is."

**Hello! At last a date! Fact: on my first date with my now husband I drove us down a one way street the wrong way. Bella handled it better than I did. My hands came off the wheel and my husband had to pull us into the parking lot from the passenger seat. Talk about embarrassing. It makes us laugh now. Anybody ever have something embarrassing happen on a date before? We're seeing Bella starting to react to some things that are said that make her uncomfortable. There will be more about this in the next chapter. Wonder what that could mean? Hmm...anyway! Yes in this story we are currently in the age of flip phones which was cutting edge technology. Again sorry for the errors in here. Please please please follow this story! Write a review, leave a question, leave some constructive criticism, or a PM!**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Four_

Rosalie scowled at me as I tied my boot. "Sledding? I thought you said 'skiing' like grown ups do." I ignored her jab and tugged on my gloves. "Rose spare me please? It's bad enough he has to meet my parents let alone you nagging him. It'll be fun!" Rosalie didn't bother to disguise her snort as she went to find Jasper in the living room. Thankfully Jasper had been happy to meet Edward and, being a boy, thought the idea of sledding a great way to get to know each other. I had called Edward last night and he mentioned that his brother Emmett would also be there. When I asked what he was like Edward actually growled. "Make sure he keeps his hands to himself is all I have to say." I tried to picture what he'd look like. All I could imagine was a weasley looking Edward with bad pick up lines.

"Bella! Don't be rude and hide from your guests." Renee called from the living room. Grumbling I made my way to where everyone else was waiting. Renee and Rose were jabbering about volleyball tryouts this spring while Jasper was trying to feign interest in football with Charlie. Because I loved football I easily took over the conversation until the doorbell rang. I was on my feet and zipping past a half standing Renee to answer it. When I threw open the door an ache I didn't realize was in my chest melted away. Edward was grinning down at me with the silliest stocking cap I had ever seen. It had a tail down to his shoulders with a scruffy looking yarn ball on the end. Otherwise he looked amazing. "Grandma made it " He explained as he jangle the yarn ball. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Ready?" He shrugged but I could see worry in his eyes. I wrapped my hand around his and lead him into the living room. Renee was bouncing in her seat and Charlie's face was blank. "Everyone this is Edward. Edward this is my mom Renee, you know Rose, Jasper, and this is my dad Charlie." Edward walked around the room to shake everyone's hands. I could see Charlie grip him a little firmer than necessary. I glared at him which made him clear his throat "So Edward Bella says you're plannin' to be a lawyer." Edward and I sat in two chairs by the window, our hands still laced together. "Yes sir. I've always had an interest in how our government and justice system work. I hope to be a judge one day." Charlie muttered about 'sneakin' bastards' when Rose piped up. "I thought you were bringing your brother Edward?" He smiled in her direction. "He's bringing the tobaggans to the hill." Jasper sat forward, his eyes lighting up like a little kid. "A tobaggan huh? How many do they seat?" "They sit two to three adults." Jasper whistled, obviously impressed. "Well Bella has homework so I expect her no later than nine tonight." Charlie loudly threw out there. I turned my evil eye on him and he chose to look away. "I am sure Edward will be responsible enough to get her home at a decent hour." Renee added, also giving Charlie a warning look. "So Edward are we ready?" I spoke up and hopped to my feet. Everyone else joined me and we all moved to the front door. "Bye baby have fun. Nice meeting you Edward!" Renee called out as I drug Edward quickly out to the truck he drove. Rose and Jasper said their goodbyes to my parents and followed us out.

We made our way towards the Loess hills that were basically our backyards in this area. They were some of the best sledding hills a kid could ask for. The one we were going to was in a state park and one Charlie used to take me to. When we pulled into the designated parking I saw another red truck already parked. The guy standing next to it...he looked like a muscle builder. Seriously this guy was freakishly huge. He stood at least a half a foot over the other guys and he looked like he could snap me in two. "Who is that?" Rose whispered to me, her voice sounding a little off. "It must be Edward's brother Emmett. Try to be nice." I scolded as I got out. "Oh that won't be a problem." She teased as she slipped out and sauntered over in Emmett direction. Jasper was shaking his hand while Edward pulled out one of the tobaggans. Emmett easily lifted the other one handed and hoisted it onto his shoulder by the time Rose and I reached them. "Emmett this is Bella. Bella this is my brother Emmett." Edward introduced us. Emmett's hand swollowed mine in a firm handshake. "Bella. I am glad to finally meet the gal whose got Edward wasting away in the bathroom." I stood frozen for two seconds in shock then began to laugh uncontrollably. Edward punched his brother's arm making him wobble the tobaggan for a second. Rosalie smirked and placed her hand in Emmett's. "Rosalie. Edward better keep his paws off my friend here. I bite." Edward's face was so red from the whole banter. Emmett however was staring, admiringly, at Rose. "Rosalie? Well don't worry Rosie I got enough hands to grab you if you need it." Her sultry smile tilted down into snarl. "It's Rosalie ass. Keep your distance before I slam my boot into your gonads." Then she swayed her way over to Jasper who had wisely retreated to find something in the truck. With a low whistle and "hot damn" Emmett jogged after her. I turned my attention back to Edward who was watching me. I grinned and skipped over to his side. "Hi." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, a smile brightening his face and making me feel flush. "Hi. Well that went well." I shrugged as if to say 'it's Rose' and he nodded as if to say 'yup that's Emmett.' We wrapped ourselves into a tight hug and he gave me a long kiss. It felt as if we hadn't kissed in ages. When he broke the kiss gone was his embarrassed blush and his mischievous grin replaced it. "Ready to play some chicken?"

I don't know how the rest of the world sleds but here everything is a sport to win. Edward explained that Chicken was basically the same game you played in the pool. The only difference is you are pushing and slugging your opponents to knock them off their sled. The first two games I insisted on being Emmett's partner. Each time he simply grabbed the front of the tobaggan and pushed it toward a tree. After Rose ate a pine needle she elected to sit the next one out and Emmett graciously offered to join her. Jasper teased he could beat Edward and I no problem so we found ourselves seated together with Jasper on the second tobaggan. "Play nice kids!" Rose yelled, shifting away from Emmett for the third time. "Ready...set..go!" She cried as we pushed off down the hill. I was steering the tobaggan while Edward was our defense. Jasper had one hand driving while the other he used to try to throw Edward off before we had made it 100 feet. Edward smacked his hand away, trying to reach for the front to yank it sideways. I'm not sure how it happened but before I knew it we were the sideways ones. Suddenly there was a huge bump and the tobaggan went one way and we flew the other.

I rolled off the tobaggan, laughing. Edward crawled over to my side, breathless from his chortling. He flopped down into the snow next to me, pulling me to his side and burying his nose into my waves. My laughter slowly died off, my arms snaking up around his neck. We laid there quietly for a little while, getting rid of the ache from laughing while enjoying being near. I finally leaned up over him. The atmosphere immediately changed. I felt warm inside my layers even though my face was freezing moments ago. His dark green eyes explored my deep brown slowly, curoiously. His gloved hand raised and he brushed the rough material across my frozen bottom lip. He suddenly sat up and burned his lips into mine. It was a wonderful sting of heat meeting chill. My arms were around his neck again and my mouth slanted over his. Boldly he slid his tongue across my part, willing me to let him in. My mouth responded without hesitating. I drew his tongue into my mouth, mine rolling with inexperience against his. He groaned from my initiation and his hands were trailing all over my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just needed this man's mouth on me. I wanted more...

"Um necking in in front of your friends Bella? Really?" I heard Emmett cat call from atop the hill. I immediately threw myself from Edward and scrambled onto my feet. "We're on our way!" I called out. Without turning to look back at him I began heading up the hill. I heard Edward sigh and pick up the tobaggan string to drag it up the slow trek towards the peanut gallery.

It was very dark out when we called it quits for fear of frost bite. As we marched back to the trucks, completely exhausted, I caught up with Jasper and Rosalie. "Well?" I asked eagerly, linking my arms through theirs. Jasper grinned over at me. "He's a keeper and definately has the hots for you darlin'. Now our Rose here seems to have a suitor too." He nodded towards Emmett's back. Rosalie glared daggers at Jasper. "He is an immature pig." "An attractive immature pig." I helpfully imputed, gaining a smack on my arm from her. "Doesn't matter. He's too wild for my taste. He'd need to settle down before I'd ever consider dating him." She flicked her hair, her mouth in a firm line of finality. Jasper and I exchanged an exaperated look. Rose wouldn't know a good thing if it kicked her ass.

*}~~~

_I was back in the white room again. My clothes were nowhere to be found and I sat with my legs pulled to my chest, my hair fanning out to cover my breasts and down my back. "Please get me out of here." I cried out, burying my face in my hands as I started to hyperventilate. I know what's coming...I'm not ready to do this again. "Bella?" The honeyed woman's voice spoke over me. I did not look up. I simply curled up tighter. "I'm sorry but that's just the way you were made." The voice continued, so soft and full of sickening sweetness. I felt hands grab at me and I tried to throw them off. Of course, like every time I had this dream, it did no good. Others snaked out of the darkness and took hold of me pinning me down as I screamed bloody murder. "Shut up because this is gonna happen!" The breath hissed in my ears, no longer soft and feminine. It was a voice I knew well, one I used to love and cherish. I could feel the rough hands everywhere, trying to burn into my flesh. The smell if whiskey made me retch and my throat felt like it was closing. I could feel his breath everywhere. My face was burning from tears. 'Bella wake up!' I howled in my head. 'It isn't real! Please wake up...'_

I sat upright, breathing out tearful sobs. Every damn time. It had been so long since I had this dream I almost thought I was done with it. Almost. I've been having it for years now and it never changed nor did it ever stop scaring the shit out of me. I glanced at the alarm clock, thankful to see the time was 6:30 and the perfect time to move around. I slipped out of bed, rushing now because today I finally got to spend real time with Edward again.

We had spent the last three months going on a few dates and talked daily on the phone. We were both pretty busy with end of the year studying and finishing up show choir season in early April. On the Sunday after our last show choir Invitational Edward met me at a diner for brunch. A quick kiss on my temple had me grinning from ear to ear as he slid into the booth in front of me. "Hi there stranger. How's it going?" I asked as I took one of his hands in mine. He grinned back at me and signaled for two coffees. "Busy as hell. Thank God it's over and I get to spend some real time with you." I nodded vehemently. "Ditto. I am ready to actually hang out with you. What's the plan for today?" Edward's ears suddenly turned bright pink, alerting me that something was up. "Well...my family wants to meet you...and mom offered to make whatever you'd like..." I thankfully had swallowed my first sip of the coffee. I stared wide eyes at him. "They want to meet me...today?" He nodded and gave a little sheug. "It shouldn't be too painful. I told mom to talk to Emmett about proper etiquette and Alice has been warned to tone it down." I glanced down at my jeans, fretting that I should really change. I felt the booth seat sink down before I felt his breath tickle my neck. He pressed a soft kiss into the skin behind my earlobe. "You look wonderful...sexy and wonderful." I smiled, feeling on cloud nine when he gently nipped my earlobe. Our dates had resulted in alot of hot and heavy moments. We kept it pretty PG for the time being. I wasn't ready to go into my bad experiences previously and he didn't pry. However he was awakening my sensual side and my body moaned with want while my mind forced it to pull away from his. Later. We'll get some alone time later in private. "How about spagetti?" I hesitantly suggested. Edward groaned and gathered me up into a big hug. "You have no idea how awesome mom's spagetti is."

**Hello! Yes like I said life takes over sometimes. As you can see there's going to be some time skipping as these chapters go on. Need to get to the real story soon right? Meeting parents... (shudder) that was an experience for me. Included an upright piano. Anyway thank you for reading! Please leave a review, comment, suggestion, or PM!**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Five_

After we called his mom about dinner we decided to kill some time and see a movie called 'Phone Booth.' It was entertaining and it took my mind off the fact I was about to meet Edward's family. The entire movie he kept stroking my hand, leaning over to nuzzle his nose into my hair, or giving me long, teasing kisses. When the movie finally ended we hopped into my car. "Where to now? We have two hours till dinner." I asked nonchalantly even though I was dying to go somewhere...private. Edward smirked like he could see through me. "Take the back highway towards your home." He directed me down the winding road until we met a four way stop in the middle of nowhere. "Turn left and head for that bridge." I followed his command and slowed the car as we approached the bridge. "See on the left there is a little access road? Get on that but kept heading down. Trust me." I approached the access road slowly. As we topped the bank I looked down where he wanted me to drive and gulped. It was a steep slope to a old flat riverbed, the creek nothing more than a trickle. Slowly, carefully, I guided old trusty rusty down the untamed ground. Once I reached the bottom safely he had me pull over by the bridge. I had to hand it to him. You couldn't really see us from down here. He unbuckle his seat belt as well as mine, pulling my face over to his, and gave me a searing kiss. My fingers knotted through his hair, locking him in place while my tongue invaded his mouth, no longer inexperienced from all our pratice. He obliged my entrance and gripped my hips, tugging me over to his side of the car. Without breaking apart I straddle his lap. All too soon he finally pulled his lips from mine leaving both of us breathing heavily. His tongue was so taunting. It stroked across my top lip then bottom lip, refusing to meet mine. I whimpered in frustration, my hands gripping his hair harder and my hips rolling against his of their own accord.

"Bella...you're making it hard to keep this to just kissing and dry humping." He huskily teased as he gave my ass a hard squeeze, his buldge grinding up into my sex to emphasize his predicament. My whole body was flush with pleasure and embarrassment. I gripped the hem of my shirt and slowly rolled it up towards my face. I watched his eyes follow its path up my body, his gaze burning into my skin. I tugged it quickly over my head and flicked the material off to the side. Thankfully I wore my favorite pink lace bra that made the top of my breasts practically spill out. I bit my bottom lip and waited for him to move. Slowly, reverently, he reach his hands up. They pushed the bra up and out of the way so my breasts were free of their tight confines. Encouraged by my shiver of pleasure he cupped my breasts, almost not touching them at all. His thumb pads rolled over my nipples, applying little pressure to them but making me moan with desire. I had never been this intimate before and it had set my body on fire. My fingers were all over him. Stroking his skin then burying into his hair while our lips and tongues moved in a fervent tango. When I heard the snap of my jeans button I froze. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over my head. "Babe? What's wrong? All the sudden you just started shaking..." Edward moved me off his lap to put distance between us, only his hands holding my forearms were connecting our bodies. I don't know why this was coming out now. Why these memories I had burned and buried were rising again. I was panicking. My breathing had become ragged with emotion as I remembered..."I'm not ready for this Edward..." My voice was so quiet, so meek. I'm sure I looked as pitiful as I sounded. He didn't talk for a few minutes, stroking my arms and slowly settling me down. "Bella...has something happened before that we need to talk about?" I silently mulled over the idea of coming clean right now...when we had just started hanging out again. "I...I want to but...if we do you might look at me so differently..." I explained, looking pleadingly into his eyes. I could see his eyes examine my face for an eternity before they widened in realization and harden with anger. He had every right to hate me then. I should have been honest and told him long before now. I was expecting him to drop my ass here and now. Instead his eyes softened and he gently stroked the back of my head, just like I liked. "Well let's talk later when we have more time...we should head to my house. "

I let Edward drive my car to his house. The ride was uncomfortably silent for once. He held my hand but I knew he was far from where I was, thinking the worst of me. "Are you angry?" I whispered, afraid yet dying to know. "Yes." He stated simply. "Not at you...we'll talk later ok?" He said it kindly, trying to show his anger was not with me. I nodded a little. He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Almost there." We had turned up a gravel road at the base of a hill. I could see the large home atop it. If it wasn't rude I would probably have gasped. It had a Victorian flair in the white trimmings and wrap around porch. However it was covered in modern siding with large picture windows set all over it. We pulled in the driveway next to Emmett's pick up. Edward let out a huge breath of air. "Ok...it will be a little crazy at first. Well Alice will be at least. She is excited to meet you. My mom and dad will rein her in. If it's too much just squeeze my hand and we will go. Ok?" I nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Edward I think I can handle your sister. I managed to handle Emmett right?" He snorted. "Emmett is child's play. Alice is big leagues in terms of endurance. I know you got this babe." He gave my forehead a quick smooch before we moved out of the car towards the house.

My nerves were all over the place as I clenched his hand and walked towards the house. He gave me a reassuring squeeze when we stepped onto the porch. A woman was already at the door, smiling kindly through the glass. She was the spitting image of Edward as a woman down to the crooked smile. She held open the door for us as we walked inside. "Bella thank you for coming. I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She shook my hand after I made my introduction, her sincere smile made me feel more at ease. Behind her stood a man as tall as Edward with blonde hair but Edward's chin and piercing gaze. His smile was a little stiff as was his handshake. "Bella welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." I mumbled my hello and stepped back into the safety of Edward. He gave me a side hug just as a black blur flung itself into his arms. "Edward you finally brought her!" The pixie cried as she squeezed his neck. He glared down at her and removed her from him. "Alice stop it. Bella this is my sister Alice." I shook her eager hand, bewildered. She was shorter than me. Unlike her other family members she had ebony colored hair but Carlisle brilliant blue eyes. Hyper. That just described the rest of her. She bounced on the balls of her feet and she jabbered. "Edward said we are in the same grade. Isn't that crazy? I bet if we lived in the same town we'd have gone to school together and been the best of friends. I love your coat! I have a coat that same color. I tore the sleeve and keep forgetting to fix it. Mom when is dinner?" Alice fired off in all directions. Esme smiled, giving her a look I couldn't identify. "Emmett is finishing setting up the table you 'forgot' to do. Why don't we sit down and eat while it's hot?" She suggested, taking Carlisle's hand and leading us all into the dining room. "Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed, making me jump in surprise. Then he was there, sweeping me into a big hug. "He isn't keeping you hostage somewhere. I thought after not seeing you for so long he finally snapped." Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett before pulling me back to his side. "We've both been busy like I told you." Esme cleared her throat, clearly interrupting a would be fight. "Come sit down and let's eat." After we all settled into our seats we all began to serve up the wonderful smelling meal. Alice took up most of my conversation. After her asking alot of analizing questions about my style of clothing Esme finally rescued me.

"So Bella Edward said he was going to ask you to prom but never did say what your answer was." She casually mentioned. I felt my cheeks enflame as I glanced at Edward. He refused to look at me and kept digging into the spaghetti. "Well he asked me quite a while ago. I dimly remember saying yes." He nudged me, his eyes gleaming with a smile even if he had a pouting lip. "Aw come on I got a tux at least." Alice was squealing and bouncing in her seat. "Edward why didn't you tell us sooner?! Mom we have to go dress shopping as soon as possible. Bella when are you free?" It was my turn to avoid everyone's gaze as I shifted my spaghetti on the plate. "Um...I actually have my dress already." There was a very tense pause and I braved a look around. If looks could kill then the look on Alice's face right now would have me dead and buried. "Oh...Did you buy it with a friend?" I nodded my head. "My mom, my friend Rosalie, and I went. It's a very pretty dress." I weakly defended against the tyrant before me. Her eyes held a cold stare upon me. "I'm sure it is. Excuse me." With that she stormed from the room. I looked baffled over at Edward who had his face in his hands. "Mom-" "Don't worry I've got her. Bella I apologize on Alice's behalf. She thinks everyone is her dress up doll. I need to clear things with her. Excuse me please." With that she stood and slipped up the stairs. The rest of us sat in uncomfortable silence until Emmett gave me a friendly pat on the back. "Take her in stride Bella. Spoiled brat that she is." "Emmett!" Carlisle scolded but Emmett just shrugged. "It's ok Carlisle. I guess I am just not use to a sibling." I smiled friendly at him, hopefully putting him at ease. Edward squeezed my hand and I offered him a wink. "Besides the dress had a special Edward request." Carlisle raised his eyebrows and Emmett grin was nothing short of evil. "What was that pray tell?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows in Edward's direction. "I asked that she pick out a dark blue color you pig." Edward scowled at his brother and I laughed. "It's exactly what you wanted I promise. Not really my style but they both insisted that I get it." I grimaced when I thought of all the sparkling bling on the damn thing. Edward kissed the top of my hand. "I can't wait to see you in it babe."

Neither Esme nor Alice ever came back downstairs to the meal. We finished quickly, the conversation mostly between Emmett, Edward, and I. Carlisle said so little that by the time Edward and I cleared up the table I was sure he hated me. I thanked him for having me and he shook my hand, as formal as before. Emmett gave me another crushing hug and demanded I returned soon. I asked them to tell Esme and Alice goodbye for me. Edward wisked me out of the house quickly to retrieve his car. As soon as I closed my door he started to ramble. "I'm sorry about Alice. She can be a bitch sometimes. And as for dad...I don't know what his problem was." I kissed him into silence, willing him to not explain for his family. When I pulled back I smiled softly. "They were fine Edward." He smiled in relief. "You're amazing." I sat back and gave him a smug smile. "Don't ever forget it."

*}~~~

_Two weeks later_

Renee walked up behind me, her eyes tearing up. "Baby you look beautiful. Cinderella doesn't have anything on you." I laughed as I placed a little dangling diamond earring in my left ear. "I feel a little over the top." I confessed as I finished the other ear. "Nonsense! You look amazing Bella. Besides Edward is wearing a tux. You two will blow everyone else away." I smiled appreciatively at my mom in the mirror. "Thank you mom." She squeezed my shoulders. "Come on before we cry. That poor boy has been sitting with your dad for far too long." She turned and left my room. I took a deep breath and stared down at my pretty french manicure. You can do this Bella. With a soft smile at my reflection I stood and slowly made my way downstairs.

**Hello everyone! As Nelly once said 'it's gettin' hot in herre'. I have to say that was basically all relationships we encountered in high school including ours. Don't worry there will be more hot and steamy to come. Anybody else have a bad 'first meet the family' experience? Again sorry for my errors. I am now taking these pills that make me dizzy when I read for too long. I'm at the point that I am sick of editing in frustration so I hope I corrected most of the mistakes. Please comment, review, dislike, like, or PM me!**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Six_

I slowly decended down the stairs, thankful all the parents and Edward were waiting in the living room in case I fell. Once I was safely on a flat surface I walked carefully into the living room. Edward had his back to me and was conversing with Carlisle and Charlie. Renee and Esme were by the fireplace mantel, drinking a glass of wine when I entered. Esme spotted me first and she gasped. "Oh Bella...you look lovely." Everyone turned to look at me but my eyes were all on Edward. When his eyes met mine and he took me in his face broke into a painfully beautiful smile. I blushed bright red as I waited for someone to say something. "Give us a twirl baby girl." Charlie called, his voice a little choked up. Slowly I twirled in place. I had my hair stylist sweep my hair into a classic chignon with tredrils at my ears. I kept my makeup light other than a gray smokey eye and black mascara. The dress was floor length with a little train. The deep sapphire blue material had a soft sheen to it and clung perfectly to my body before flaring out at my hips into a little ball gown shape. The top was a halter top covered in tiny silver beads. The beads were weaved into long waves that snaked down the dress to my waist. It was very over the top for my taste but standing in it with the look on Edward's face made me feel that I was the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. Renee's sudden burst of tears pulled me from my daze in time to return her big hug. "Oh sweetie I am so overwhelmed. You look like a woman instead of my little girl!" I pulled back and smiled at her, mentally rolling my eyes at the dramatics. Esme came forward with a camera. "Why don't we take pictures now before we head out?" Renee, Charlie, and I took a picture separately then one together. Renee took Edward's picture with his parents before we finally stood arm in arm for one of our own. "You look breathtaking." He mummered through his smile as Esme snapped the shot. My whole body flushed red. "You look...dashing." I grinned wickedly up at him. He chuckled and picked up my hand to give it a soft kiss. "Bella I-" _Click. _We both turned to see Esme catching our moment. She smiled sheepishly. "You looked so sweet giving her a kiss like that." Edward scowled at her, sending a message with his eyes that made her wink and walk over to where the other adults were talking. Edward turned to look down at me again, his eyes searching mine for...something. "You look like you want something." I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for his reply. His ears turned red before he dug out his cell phone. "The limo should be at my house to pick us up if we leave now." He took my arm in his and we said our goodbyes to my parents. "No drinking, no sex." Charlie grumbled into my ear, my face pulling back to give him the evil eye. He gave me a pointed look before turning me over to Renee for a hug. Edward said his goodbyes then led me outside to let the parents finish up talking. Esme and Carlisle graciously gave us a ride back to their home and the silence was...deafening. I was worried this strain with his parents was never going to ease up. Edward took out his cell and typed out _'dad likes quiet in the car-don't take it personal.' _ I nodded though I wasn't entirely convinced that was true. This wasn't the time for it though so we kept silent.

The limo waited in front of the house, the driver standing at the back door to let us in. We hopped out of Carlisle's car like it was on fire. I thanked him and Esme but Edward was dragging me away. "Is it just us taking the limo?" I asked curiously. He stopped walking and halted my step as well. "No...in fact I need to warn you. My ex is going to be riding with us. We didn't end on good terms. We broke up two years ago. Her family are family friends and she is good friends with alot of my friends. I should have told you sooner...will you be ok with this?" He asked, very serious. I shrugged, truely indifferent. "Edward if she doesn't mind me why should I mind her?" He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Thank you...come on let's get this started." We approached the open door and heard the cheers of Edward's friends inside. I slipped in first across the leather seat to give Edward room. Aside from us there were four other people. Edward introduced his friends Peter, Victoria, James, and Charlotte. I murmmered my hello and sat back to listen to them interact. Victoria was very nice, asking me about school and who my friends were. Turns out she and Rosalie knew each other from volleyball. We were discussing her scholarship for ISU when the limo stopped again. The door opened and in slid the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She wore a tight golden gown with a long shimmering train. Her hair was curled into soft blonde waves down her back and her make up was model perfect like the rest of her. As she sat her dress hiked up, the slit in the front practically giving away the goods. I was shocked when Mike, a kid in my class, followed in behind her. He looked surprised to see me as well but it was the girls' face that caught my attention. She was glaring at me, her hatred very evident. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around me and I scooted close to him. "Tanya nice to see you." Edward started trying to be pleasant. Tanya was still glaring at us before she draped herself over Mike. "Edward nice to see you. Everyone this is my date Mike Newton." Mike gave an akward nod since Tanya was pratically pinning him down. Edward nodded hello. "Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Bella Swan." I smiled knowingly at Mike. "I didn't know you'd be here Mike." He grinned a friendly grin at me. "I heard you say in homeroom you were going to a prom so I thought I might see you. You look really nice." I felt a little red at the compliment but it didn't last long. "Oh you two know each other?" Tanya asked, her tone of voice making it obvious she was annoyed. I simply nodded my head and turned my attention to the others. Tanya was very persnickety the whole drive to the dance, purposefully flirting with Mike in an obnoxious way, asking loud questions to interrupt conversation, and giving both of us the death glare when we ignored her. When we finally pulled up she stormed inside first, leaving poor Mike to give us an apologetic look before trotting in after her. The rest of us followed behind, talking and enjoying the happier atmosphere. We walked into the ballroom and I had to pause to enjoy the scene. It was an old Victorian dance hall. The walls were covered in dark red velvet. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room, dimly lit. Several tables were set up for people to sit. They had drinks and snacks at the bar. A DJ was set up at the far end of the dance floor. Half the floor was covered by students dancing wildly. Victoria and James were gone in a flash into the crowd. Peter and Charlotte walked to a table with us. Many of the students came up to us as soon as we walked in. Edward must be very popular as he was constantly being given hugs and claps on the back. He was very attentive to introduce me and include me in the conversation. We ended up dancing to a few songs. I was surprised at how unabashedly I would grind up against him. Even more surprised that he would dance easily with me, holding me close, and rocking with me to the music. He was even a good sport to humor my mosh pit moves with Charlotte and some other girls as t.A.T.u's 'Not Gonna Get Us' blared, getting the crowd riled up. Finally a slow song played. We swayed back and forth in a circle to Enrique Iglesias 'Hero' both breathless and sweating from dancing. "Having fun?" He asked, concern laced in the question. I smiled breathlessly up at him. "Alot. Thank you for bringing me." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for saying yes." The song ended too quickly and suddenly Chingy 'Right Thurr' blasted over the speakers. Exhausted we left the dance floor to socialize again. After another hour Edward hinted it was almost time for the dance to end. We both agreed to leave early since Esme had dropped off his car so he could take me home. I excused myself to quick use the restroom.

I was so absorbed about getting my train through the door without catching it I didn't see that I was in someone's way until I looked up. The blonde from earlier, Tanya, was glaring down at me from her six foot height. Nervously, I excused myself and slipped past her. Her makeup had been running and her face was red from the tears burning her skin. "Skank." I heard her mutter under her breath before storming out. I looked over my shoulder at the closing door, saddened that she didn't even know me but felt justified to call me that. Poor Mike. He was probably miserable and didn't deserve her anger. I would have to apologize for not looking for him to hang out. I pushed Mike and Tanya from my thoughts, determined not to let her ruin tonight for Edward or myself. I rushed through the bathroom (which anyone wearing a big dress will agree that is no easy feat) and I caught up with Edward at his car. He stood by my open car door, his face lighting up as I made my way towards him. I settled into my seat and buckled up. Edward was in and starting the car in no time. "So...our spot?" He questioned. I stared at him, confused. His face faltered when I didn't answer. "Um...I thought we could go to our spot under the bridge." Realization dawned on me and I smiled. "So that's gonna to be our 'spot'?" He caught my mischievous face and floored the car out of the parking lot. "I think so." He flipped on his radio and we sped to our spot jamming out to ACDC, Pink Floyd, Ozzy, and Queen.

We arrived a while later turning off the headlights to not attract unwanted attention. Edward reached out to cup my chin and bring my lips to his. Then I was crawling over to straddle him, our lips tilting and slanting in a quickly heated make out session. When Edward pulled back to breathe, his eyes slowly searched mine with an unsure look. "I love you Bella..." I held my breath, letting the words washed over me. He loves me...we love each other...he loves me... "I love you too Edward." His face split into an incredibly happy smile until his lips settled against mine. It wasn't our typical kiss. This was full of more love than passion or lust. I closed mh eyes and basked in his tender kisses that turned into light pecks. When my eyes opened I immediately knew something was wrong. His face gradually lost its light and became pretty serious.. "I know something bad happened to you...but whatever it is won't change how I feel for you." I felt like a statue, cold as marble and stiff with fear. I had to tell him. This was my chance. The words were just choking on my tongue. "Please Bella?" He whispered, achingly soft and encouraging. "I was...taken advantage of when I was fourteen." I felt the words finally tumble from my lips before I registered that I had spoke them. He was rubbing his hands slowly up and down my arms. "I am so sorry Bella. Was it someone you knew?" I hesitated before nodding a little. "It was one if Charlie's friends. Mom was gone to a seminar and dad had his buddies over to watch a game and drink. They were up late in the garage, bullshiting and getting wasted. I had gone to bed when they went outside. Then...it was dark...it just reeked of whiskey. I woke up when he yanked down my pants...and...and..." I was sobbing quietly at first but now I was wailing so hard that he probably didn't get hear the last part. He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead, and rocking me gently to calm my cries. "Charlie was an idiot for not protecting you. He's a fucking cop for Christ sake." I forced myself to suck in my tears as Edward raged above me. I know Charlie fucked up but he was still my dad. I just wanted this all buried and gone. "He didn't know this would happen...there hasn't been a party since." He took hold of my face, his eyes burning with rage. "It was not ok Bella. Don't make this any less than what it was." My tears slid down my cheeks and along his fingers. I should just tell him the 'other' thing. I was letting everything out now anyway I might as well get it all out there. But...I wasn't ready to deal with his reaction if it was bad. I loved him and didn't want to chase him away already. Besides hadn't I done enough damage for one day? "Edward...I am sorry to ruin your prom night like this." He scoffed, gently brushing my tears away with his thumbs. "You think I care about prom? I mostly did this because I thought you would like it. I'm an old soul. This kind of crap doesn't do it for me. If anything I should apologize to you for ruining the end if your night. I...I had to know." I kissed his cheek. I was so relieved to get it out in the open. "I did ruin the mood though too." He leaned in and kissed my tear soaked lips softly. "I'm glad we finally talked about this instead." He kissed me once more and leaned back against his seat. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Ready?" I nodded, the emotions overcoming my high and sapping me of energy.

He started the car and we drove in quiet contentment down the roads towards my house. I held his hand, rubbing my thumb across the top of his hand. After a few minutes he suddenly blurted out, "No one is going to be at my house next weekend." I turned to look at him, my eyebrow raised. "Oh? What are you suggesting?" I could see him visibly gulp and it made me feel bad that I was making him uncomfortable. "Bella...you are ok with having sex with me even after what happened right?" I snorted. "I haven't made it obvious I do? I think there won't be anymore issues now...now that you know. Also I love you and trust you. That's a big part of my decision that yes, I want to be intimate with you." He smirked out the window. "Ok...well I don't want your real first time to be in the back seat of a car. So...I was wondering if you could come over Friday night?" I was so freaking red that if it wasn't dark Edward would probably be concerned. I knew in my young heart I was ready for this. My hormones were running a muck in my body demanding it now. Luckily my brain rationalized that this would give me time to prepare and sneak a bottle of Renee's wine. Rosalie had told me to not be drunk but at least have a glass or two to mellow. Edward raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "You can say no Bella. I will wait as long as you need." I smiled at his shadowed face, loving him in an overwhelming way at that moment. I leaned across the seat to rest my head on his shoukder. "Okay."

**Sorry readers! I was having trouble writing this chapter because I didn't want it to drag on with all the prom related stuff. When I was in high school it was literally an all weekend affair. I remember the first time I spent the night with my now husband. I was so scared his mom would come home early and find us. Yes we were in high school, naughty, naughty. Young love, stupid love, but I regret very little of it really. I had some of my best memories in those early days. I have a good chunk of the next chapter done. I am hoping to post it yet this weekend but no promises!**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters and Twilight related credit goes to S. Meyers. The storyline and any original characters are mine.

**Barren**

_Chapter Seven_

_I was back in the white room. This time I was standing, walking in slow circles. I walked up to one of the imposing walls that surrounded me, curiously pressing my finger against it. I was surprised to find that it was paper. I slowly pushed my entire body forward walking through it. On the other side was another room with paper walls. I heard the voice growl 'this is gonna happen' from the room I came from. However I felt no fear when I heard it. This time I walk confidently to the opposite wall and straight through. Then I broke into a sprint, flying through the paper thin walls again and again for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly I was through yet another wall and smashing into someone who caught me. Afraid, I tried to wrestle from them only to have their grip tighten. "Bella..." He whispered softly into my ear. My body immediately ceased struggling. Edward. I felt all the tension and anguish drop from me like a heavy coat. Now that I was no longer frightened I took in my surroundings. We were in a black room with black tile floors. The light in the room seem to be coming from around the edge of the room beneath the floor. I was of course naked but so was he. I didn't feel the shame I knew I should. Instead I felt desire, so intense that I threw myself at him. Dream Edward caught me easily and held me against him with his hands on my ass. My arms wound their way around his neck and I pressed my tongue through his willing lips. Our tongues rolled and stroked each other into a frenzy. I felt my body building without even having him in me. I gasped at the touch of one of his hands that trailed to the front of my body and down towards my sex. "Bella...give me a chance..." He begged, his fingers taunting me by stroking just around my opening. I whimpered, wanting him to release me. "Don't hurt me." I whispered, clinging to him as if I would fall if he didn't hold onto me. His eyes narrowed and his teeth grazed my bottom lip. "I can't promise that." I felt tears well up in my eyes. Of course he couldn't. I gently pushed myself away from his hold. "I know you'll make mistakes...and hurt-" He cut me off by clamping his hand over my mouth. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I will not hurt you like that Bella. I am not him..." Then he was on his knees before me, kissing a hot trail down between my breasts and stomach. He paused over where my womb was and reverently placed a kiss there. "I'll love you despite this too...you know that right?" I felt silent tears slide down my cheeks as I watched him trail lower..._

Startled, I sat upright, waking up towaking the sound of my obnoxious alarm. I slammed my hand down to shut the fucker up. I was already forgetting my dream. Something about Edward...naked...kissing me in places I was dying to be kissed...damn I was forgetting the rest already. It really didn't matter though because today it was finally Friday. I invoked the help of Rosalie who would cover for me as to where I was staying. I did take a bottle of Renee's champagne, justifying in my teenage brain that I needed to be relaxed. I hid some cash in her drawer where she usually forgets that she leaves some. I was meeting Edward in front of Rosalie house late that evening. I'd leave my car there in case Charlie cruised by. I was anxious for today to finish already. It felt like days before five o'clock rolled around. I said my goodbyes to Renee and walked out with my overnight bag. My drive to Rose's house was quick and I parked the car behind Edward's waiting mustang. I ran to the passenger side and hopped in quickly. "Hurry let's get out of here." He grinned wickedly at me before tearing off down the street, my shout of joy echoing down the empty street.

Always the gentleman Edward held open the front door for me and I thanked him as I walked by. I set my overnight bag by the stairwell and pulled out the bottle of champagne. He took it to chill in the kitchen and I followed him. Esme had impeccable taste. The kitchen was done in a country chic design complete with a breakfast nook that was furnished with wicker furniture. Her white cupboards were glass front so you could see the collection of petite tea pots, the matching dinnerware, and the collection of mason jars used as cups. It was my dream kitchen and I reverently placed my hands on the white marble counters of the huge island. Edward invited me to sit on the mint colored bar stools while he finished cooking. I sat down and continued admiring the kitchen, practically drooling over the copper pans that hung above the island on a chrome pot rack. My eyes drew back down to Edward who was stirring something on the stove top with a pair of tongs. I smiled and momentarily fantasized that this was our home and Edward was surprising me after a long day with a meal. The only thing missing was he wasn't cooking shirtless... "Hungry Bella?" Without me realizing it he had moved and was standing in front of me, smirking. I yanked out of my daydream and hopped down to quickly get away from his gaze. "Very. Why don't I set the table?" I set about laying a beautiful lace tablecloth Edward pulled out for the large cherry wood table in the partially enclosed dining room. I walked around the house looking for a centerpiece (and to keep busy from thinking about shirtless cooking Edward) when I came across Esme's craft room. I found three different sized mason jars with lace wrapped around their center and I added several strands of twine around the middle into a pretty bow on each of them. I grabbed what looked like a perfect size burlap table runner. As I walked down the hallway I found a vase full of baby's breath that I snagged to fill my mason jars. Impressed with my luck I arranged the table runner and jars in the middle. I found several votive candles in the buffet next to the table and lit those before arranging them around the jars. Satisfied I set up the dinner plates, silverware, added mason jars full of ice water, and managed to find where they stores the wine glasses. I pulled out the cloth napkins at Edward's prompting from the buffet and added pretty burlap ring holders that had antique costume jewelry attached on the top. Satisfied I returned to the kitchen where Edward had poured spagetti into a large serving bowl and was currently cutting a loaf of garlic bread. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hummed happily as he plated the bread. "Ready?" He asked as he wiped his hands clean. I gave his cheek a kiss before moving to his side. "I will get the salad and bread. You get the spagetti?" I instructed before moving to the dining room. We laid our smorgasbord out and served ourselves. Edward complemented me on the table and I felt myself blush bright red in the dim glow of the room. Edward was a wonderful cook. We did very little talking during the meal and just enjoyed the taste. He pulled the bottle of champagne out and we finished off the bottle in time for dessert. My alcohol addled brain thought of some dirty dessert ideas and made me giggle to myself. Edward returned with a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries. I stared in awe at the beautifully designed dark and white chocolate treats. Several had different patterns, a few had white chocolate hearts, and some others were topped by a flower. They each were painstakingly decorated and had to take him forever to finish. Tears pricked my eyes as he muttered apologies that he couldn't get them to turn out better. I was out of my chair and in his arms in a flash, my lips crashing into his. He staggered a little but recovered immediately. After setting the plate down he wrapped his arms tight around me, pulling me close to his body. The alcohol was making me dizzy but the kiss was making me spiral. His tongue broke through my lips and swept across mine. I hungrily returned his fevor, my fingers clinging to his shoulders to steady myself. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper 'upstairs' before guiding me backwards to the stairway.

I stepped carefully up the steps, silently praying I didn't fall. Edward's lips were everywhere on my face and neck while we climbed. My whole body was on fire from his kisses by the time we reached the second floor. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me a few doors down the hall, his lips still moving against mine. We entered a room and he kicked the door shut. My head was fuzzy from the booze and pleasure. I felt my body being laid down atop a soft comforter. Edward followed me down and carefully held his body over mine. His fingers worked my tank top straps down my arms, pulling the top with it and exposing my black bra. My arms were pinned by the straps which made me incapable of touching Edward. He kissed from my jawline down my neck, across my collarbone to my shoulder. From there his nose ran a trail back across my collarbone and down to my left breast. Using his teeth he tugged down the bra just enough to expose my nipple. His nose skimmed my sensitive flesh, causing it to harden under his touch. Then he moved over to my right one, used his hand to tug the bra down out of the way, and drug my nipple into his mouth with his tongue. I was writhing beneath him, my body reacting in ways I had never felt before. I loved it. I moaned breathlessly when his tongue traced the underside of my breast. This was too much and we just started. Edward finally moved from atop of me and pulled me up to unhook my bra. He slowly removed the straps from my arms and tossed the bra aside. I raised my arms, indicating he should take off my tank top as well. He leaned in to tenderly kiss me as he rolled the shirt up my stomach and chest. His lips left mine long enough to get the offensive clothing off my body. His eyes never left mine as he grabbed my hips and lifted me onto his lap. I straddled him, half naked except my jean skirt, and relished in the hungry look his eyes had. My fingers worked their way under his shirt and removed it quickly. My eyes scanned his upper body, the Greek god muscles making me wet without touching them. His hands settled on the small of my back and in my hair. I tilted towards him willingly, sighing with contentment when my naked breasts laid against his naked flesh. My skin was eletric to his touch, jumping each time we rubbed and moved together. My mouth captured his in a primal kiss, trying to encourage him to stop teasing me. Once my hips rolled against him I felt his growl in his chest and he was moving his hand from my back down to the hem of my skirt. He slid his way up the outside of my thigh, hiking the scrap of fabric up around my waist, leaving my lower half exposed. He took a sharp intake of breath into my lips when he felt I was wearing nothing else. His fingers slowly made their way to the apex of my legs, my body arching itself towards his touch. His knuckles grazed the top of my sex, applying slight pressure against my clit. I whimpered into his bruised lips before he broke our kiss and pressed my hips into him again. His hand in my hair held me fast as his tongue ran hot paths up my neck to my earlobe where he took it into his mouth, all the while his knuckles teased me into a frenzy. I was going to explode if he didn't give me some reprieve. At last he slipped his middle finger in between the flesh of my sex. "You have to stop me if this hurts." He commanded. I nodded my head impatiently, wrapping my hands around his neck to anchor to him. Slowly, gently, his finger sunk into my flesh. It was heavenly. My whole body shuddered from pleasure. He held it still inside me, allowing me time to adjust. It wasn't even a few moments later I sighed 'more' into his ear, relaxing my legs and further opening myself to him. He groaned against my ear before nipping it and slid a second finger into me. It felt tighter but it was more enjoyable than painful. I pulled my hips back, rocking them in time against his thrusting hand. His thumb pressed small circular motions against my clit and it took only a few strokes to start build me towards my release. My head fell back, all thought lost to me as I just felt our movements and tried to reach my peak. Edward's breath was ragged as he watched me climb higher and higher, his thumb circling faster and faster. My hips were moving of their own accord. I was so close and my breathing was coming out in escalating moans. I was practically screaming for my release when Edward whispered "Look at me Bella." I raised my head to stare into his dark, stormy eyes. They watched me in awe, completely filled with desire for me. My vision tunneled, my entire focus on his eyes, and my body shook. Suddenly I was tingling from my toes to my head in sheer ectasy and crying out my release. Edward's fingers quickened within me and rode me through the waves. I thought I was going to pass out from the intense feeling that was slowly ebbing away. My hips frantic pace slowed to a gentle sway. My whole body sagged, spent. I tried to calm my breathing while my heart pounded against my rib cage like I ran a marathon.

Wow...just...wow. I laid my head in the crook of Edward's neck. His fingers left my satisfied skin and pulled me closer against him. We sat like this for several minutes while I enjoyed the post orgasm fullfillment. I felt his buldge brush my tender lips and I hissed from pain and bliss. "Bella...are you ready to..." He whispered into my hair. I lifted my head and smiled into his eyes before I nipped at his bottom lip. He slowly pushed me off his lap to stand. Walking past me to the doorway he flipped the lights off, leaving us in total darkness. I felt him move to stand before me. His lips nuzzled mine while he removed my skirt and I stood naked before him. The alcohol was hindering my embarrassment. I combed my fingers slowly through his hair as he knelt down to help me step out of the clothing, kissed across my lower abdomen, and traced a path down to kiss my inner thighs. "You are so beautiful..." He sighed as he ran his hands up my thighs. I was tingling and ready to go again to my surprise. His nose brushed the top of my sex. I jumped, startled that he was there. Before I could say anything his tongue timidly reached out and tasted my clit. Oh God...oh _yes._ Edward turned me so I could sit on the edge of the bed. He parted my legs and knelt between them. "Lay back Bella..." He instructed as he gently help lay me down. I felt like my stomach was doing somersaults in anticipation. I felt my toes curl as his tongue ran long, slow strokes between my folds. I was going to cum again soon if he kept this up. Then he rolled his tongue over my clit and I lost it. I moaned embarrassingly loud while I clung onto his hair to hold him fast. His arms came up under my thighs to lift them onto his shoulders. I was practically thrashing against the bed. Edward was sucking, licking, and nipping my clit as I was building towards my peak fast. Suddenly his mouth left my nub. "Bella...can I take you?" He panted, his fingers holding me locked in place. I nodded my head, desperate to find my release again. He let me go and ordered me to scoot up. I obliged by crawling up to the top of the bed and laid back.

I heard him tear the condom foil in the dark and put it on quickly. I felt the bed shift as he moved up to where I lay and sprawled out next to me. He reached out for me and pulled me over to straddle his hips. "Take your time Bella. Say stop when you need to." I whispered 'ok' before positioning myself over him. Slowly, achingly slow, I lowered myself and felt him spread me apart. I moaned silently as he filled me. I held my breath as I started to feel the discomfort of stretching that quickly escalated to hurting. Edward was groaning my name and clenching my hips impatiently but said nothing. Finally I settled completely atop of him. I bit my bottom lip as I stilled atop of him. It was so painful. I was sure I was going to tear. I thought after what happened before this wouldn't be an issue. Edward was breathing heavily beneath me. His fingers were digging into my flesh at my hips, as if restraining himself from moving. It took a long minute for me to adjust to him. Uncertainly I slowly rose up off his entire length and lowered myself back over him. It was still painful. My God was he really that big? He just moaned and held onto me for dear life. I know I was going torturously slow. This was going to take ages at this rate. I steeled my hands on his chest and closed my eyes as I began to rock against him. The pain ebbed and flowed with my movements. I felt his hands helping my movements by gradually quickening the pace. His breathing turned into soft groans of pleasure. Slowly the pain lessened until his hips started to rock back against mine. His movements were becoming rougher and harder. He moaned my name and mummered how tight I was. I was glad it was dark to hide my face and wince of pain. His hands slid up my body to my breasts so he could cup them and tease my nipples with his thumb pads. I increased my rocking, desperate to get him to cum. He slid his hands up to cup my face and bring it down for another searing kiss. The change in angle made it hurt like crazy but his wild kisses were distracting me. He whispered into my lips that he was close before he gripped my shoulders and drove into me. I think I cried out in pain but he must have taken it as pleasure because he continued to thrust up into me. His kisses turned into moaning breaths against my lips as he at last peaked and rammed into me one last time. My name came out in a primal cry as he came, his hips jerking with his release. Relieved, I lay still until he came down, slowly, from his high. Gently he slid out from inside me. I whimpered from the soreness and lay beside him. He was up in an instant, promising to be right back. He vanished down the hall for a few minutes and returned with a towel, some asprin, and a large glass of water. Gently, he cleaned me up while I took the pills and drank the whole glass as he ordered. After cleaning me up he pulled one of his white under shirts over my head, laid down next to me, covered us up, and pulled me up tight against him. "Sleep Bella...you need to rest alot for the next few days. I'm sorry I hurt you again..." I reached up and kissed his lips. "I love you and there is nothing to be sorry for. We just need to keep practicing...especially that tongue busines." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Rest first then practice." With that I drifted off into a hazy sleep, listening to Edward hum a tune under my ear.

**Hello again! Thank you for reading, following, and adding my story as a favorite! Are you like me and saying 'yay they fiinally had sex!' I'm sorry if you're disappointed about Bella's first time having real 'sex'. Whoever romanticized first time sex deserves to be shot. It hurts and it's messy. I'm not one to sugar coat things but trust me, practice makes it only get better and easier as you will read in future chapters. I don't know why a guy making a big meal for you is so sexy. Something about them slaving away over a stove makes you want to hop on a table and reward them. And if you have never been in a country style kitchen imagine the most invitng kitchen you could cook or eat in and that is it. They are big, warm, and full of love for food. I am a foodie if you haven't noticed.**

**Anyway does anyone have a suggestion of other sites I should post this story just in case patrol removes it? I'm currently on FictionPad but since I only have a phone I am running into posting issues. Also I'm very busy this time of year and may be two weeks between posts until May. Then it should go back to steady weekly posts. Please please please review my story! Reviews will improve my writing and let me know if you like how things are going. Follow or favorite this story to share with others if you are enjoying it. PM me if you like!**

**On the flip side,**

**Elisa**


End file.
